Handle, please!
by LilyBartAndTheOthers
Summary: I'm afraid we're trapped. WK fic


Will's bathroom, Upper West Side, New York City, 11

Will's bathroom, Upper West Side, New York City, 11.45pm

She looked at her reflection in the mirror while reapplying her gloss. Cherry gloss. The red of her lips contrasted with the paleness of her skin and the deep black of her lacy dress. Anyone who had crossed her that night could have thought she was the ghost of a woman coming from a blurry past. An enchanting appearance, bewitching. Perfect for the annual Will's Halloween party.

She frowned when she heard a noise behind her. Wasn't there any way to stay alone more than five seconds in this flat? Not even the bathroom seemt to be a safe place, apparently. She sighed and left. It was always the same during those parties. You couldn't even pee without hearing a knock on the door or something. She let the door open and moved forward in Will's bedroom. Nobody to be seen. She frowned and looked around, she would have sworn that someone was there though. She had heard the door creak while being in the bathroom that led straight to the other room... Where she obviously was alone. She shook her head and smiled. Halloween was going to her head, a Gin and she would say goodbye to her fears.

She picked the handle and was about to turn it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She couldn't help screaming and tightened the grip on the icy porcelain under her palm. She turned immediately and faced Fox Mulder, aka Will.

« Damnit Wilma! You got the hell out of me! »

« Don't tell me you have a heart condition, Karen. The CIA is still unsure you even own one actually. »

She made a face to him and giggled.

« It's funny 'cause it's true. »

Will sighed and smiled. This woman would never stop surprising him.

« Okay Drunkella now could you open the door, please? Someone's waiting for me. »

Karen raised her eyebrows mischievously.

« Don't tell me you're about to do dirty thing with Agent Scully... I didn't know that Skinner was a fairy... »

Reading the impatience growing in her friend's features, she turned back and then realized. She froze, looking down, her head leaned against the door.

« Karen, what's the hell are you doing? Are you in the middle of your I-don't-open-the-door-I'm-opened-it crisis? »

As she didn't seem to react to his question, Will pushed her away and grabbed the handle, sighing. But his fingers only brushed the door and bounced on his suit. He gasped while watching the hole where obviously a few seconds before a handle was still on. He turned to face Karen's back, her hand in the air, holding the small piece of porcelain.

« Oh shit... »

Agent Mulder was pretty known at the Bureau for his legendary calm but the perspective of being trapped in a bedroom with Dracula's mistress made him lose his nerves. And pretty bad. Even though it sounded paranormal.

Will's bedroom, Upper West Side, New York City, 11.58pm

« Where are your tools, Will? »

He narrowed his eyes and stared at Karen standing in front of him. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

« No pun intended! »

« In the kitchen. On the other side of the door. »

They looked at each other, listening to the loud music in the background. They could give up the phone option, nobody would hear them. Same thing for knocking hard on the door, people would think it was a one-night stand or some freaky Halloween special effects.

« Does Grace know where you are? »

Will shook his head, trying to stay as calm as possible.

« Does Jack know where you are? »

« Come one Wilma! There's more Village People here than in YMCA! »

Suddenly Karen rushed in the bathroom and came back a few seconds later with a hairpin. She looked at Will.

« I've not done that since college but... »

Will let her pass and watched from behind his friend doing he didn't know what exactly in the hole. After a few minutes of silence Karen stood up and looked down.

« You know Will... I may have stayed a bit longer in college and graduated. »

« Oh god no... »

Will let himself fall in his bed, his head between his hands while Karen was sliding along the door to rest on the ground, biting her lower lip. Unless someone wanted to come into this room, the night promised to be long, extremely long.

Will's bedroom, Upper West Side, New York City, 12.30am

« And then he dumped me. »

« Will I swear if I hear one more of your miserable love stories, I jump off of the window. »

« Anything so that I keep on talking, right? »

Karen sighed and hit gently Will's chest with her foot. They were both laid on the bed, Will's head resting on a pillow, Karen on her back, at the exact opposite. From where he was, Will could only see her throat and her chin, the rest of her face disappearing behind the edge of the bed. He looked at her feet, next to him. Her legs, her waist, her whole body.

« Don't stare at my boobs, Mary! »

« I'm not! »

How could she have guessed? She was fixing the ceiling and was obviously too far to see his own gaze.

« Karen, come back here. It's not good for your head. »

« What? »

« If you let your head hanging down like that your blood is going to go up to your brain and... »

« And? »

« Well... I don't know. »

They both giggled in front of Will's semi-biological knowledge and Karen ended up crawling on the bed, joining her friend side, her head resting on a pillow next to him.

« What if we never go out? »

« Karen, we're trapped in a bedroom, not in the middle of a storm. »

She turned and faced him, plunging her eyes in his.

« But are you sure we're not going to end up killing each other? »

Will smiled and came closer to her. He loved their teasing games, it was stupid but funny, very funny.

« Could you eat me, Will? »

They stayed still and quiet, looking at each other intensively, a few inches away. She could feel his breath on her lips, warm, so close. She shivered when his fingers brushed her neck and that he pulled her against him.

« Let me see. »

Her giggles stifled when her lips met his and she plunged her hand in his hair to deepen the kiss.

Will's bed, Upper West Side, New York City, 12.38am

She couldn't help moaning when she felt his hand going along her leg, caressing softly her skin underneath the fabric of her dress. She turned and laid on her back so that he came on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer to her. The kiss was deep, sensual, hungry, her tongue twirling slowly around his, sliding along playfully. She let her hand go down till the small of his back while her feet were running on his legs, caressing them mischievously.

He passed his fingers under her dress and brushed her skin while taking off the piece of clothing, the lace sliding along from her waist to her head. They broke the kiss, breathless, and his lips joined his hands on her stomach where he started kissing her warm body. He tightened the grip on her when she arched her back and finally went up slowly till her breasts. Very soon he unhooked her bra in order to make contact with her skin.

She bit her lower lip when she felt his tongue playing with her breasts, his fingers tracing invisible circles on them. She grabbed his hair and put him closer to her chest, her legs tightly pressed against his waist. She swallowed hard when she realized that his hands were taking off her thong, his lips following it till her feet. Her heart started beating quicker under the caresses he left on her legs, going up slowly on her inner thighs, his tongue brushing her skin concensciously. The least inch of her body was passing under his mouth, his hands. She sighed and pulled him gently up so that she could kiss him and let her desires take possession of her definitely.

She unbuttoned his skirt and sent it fly away in the middle of the room, caressing the skin of his back until she found out his belt and proceeded to get rid of his pants making them slide along his legs. She squeezed his waist and still in their deep kiss, she passed on top of him and sat down on his chest. Her lips left his mouth and she looked at him a few seconds, breathless. Her eyes shining in the darkness of the room. Some candles had been lighted to create a special atmosphere, false spider's webs hanging everywhere. There was something mystical floating in the air, the taste of uniqueness, a special shade.

She leaned forward and kissed his neck, his throat, his chest. His hands were caressing her buttocks, sliding along her back, passing by her breasts. She could feel him shiver under her ministrations as she could barely resist the softness of his skin against her. She ran her fingertip playfully along his stomach and took off very slowly his boxers, fighting not to speed up the pace and reach what her body was claiming for. Her lips led her to his inner thighs and the soft skin there. Her fingers sliding along his groin till his bare stomach. She passed her legs on each side of his waist and her kisses went up to his lips. She was about to make the mere inches between their two bodies vanish when he suddenly grabbed her waist and made her roll on the bed, putting her on her stomach.

She spread her legs and passed her hand around his neck, turning her face to give him more access for his kisses and shivered under the heat of his body on her back, pressed against hers. She gasped when his hand caressed her thigh, passing by her stomach and going up to her breasts while in a sweet motion he entered her. She leaned her head backwards and enjoyed his soft ministrations on her body, joining the pace of his hips, her palm on the small of his back to deepen his thrusts. The contrast between the silence of the bedroom, only interrumpted by their breathings and sighs, and the loud music on the other side of the door was striking, almost unrealistic. And exciting. She moaned when he speeded up the pace of their movements, his lips still on her throat, his hands on her chest, her legs. She tightened the grip on his head when she felt a wave of pleasure passing through her whole body, making her gasp and hold her breath under his kisses and caresses. She let his thrusts lead him to the same state and she finally reached breathless his lips for a deep and passionate kiss before breaking apart, his chest going up and down against her back, his head on her shoulder, against her neck.

Conclusion.

Agent Mulder and Drunkella were released the next morning around 11am when Zora the Explorer, aka Grace, knocked hardly on the door, asking angrily why her scrumbled eggs weren't waiting for her on a plate. Both prisoners went out the bedroom all dressed.

Nothing to declare.

File number 666 696969 X

Yes, this is an X file. A Halloween one.


End file.
